


Curiosity Tickled the Cat

by Starrytickles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Tickle fic, Tickling, sincerely three, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrytickles/pseuds/Starrytickles
Summary: Evan was never really the curious type. He was cautious, wary, and was timid when it came to experiencing new things. He was of the type to watch from a distance, to look before leaping. And even though he wasn’t the curious type, he couldn’t help but wonder about a certain topic.





	Curiosity Tickled the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TICKLE FIC. If this isn't your thing, then you may not enjoy this. 
> 
> Got this as a prompt on Tumblr (follow me there, btw. It's starrytickles.tumblr.com)  
> But yeah! Sorry for the crappy title, my imagination isn't good. Also sorry if this isn't the best, college is kicking my butt RIP. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Evan was never really the curious type. He was cautious, wary, and was timid when it came to experiencing new things. He was of the type to watch from a distance, to look before leaping. And even though he wasn’t the curious type, he couldn’t help but wonder about a certain topic.

Glancing up from his phone, Evan looked over at Jared. The two of them were sitting on the floor, Jared has his back resting against the bed while Evan sat in front of him, hunching over, folding himself into a small ball. His spine was already messed up, what’s a little more hunching going to hurt? Meanwhile, Connor was spread out on the bed (much to the annoyance from Jared) as he stared up towards the ceiling, softly humming along with the music that was playing on his phone.

Directing his gaze back to Jared, Evan noticed that Jared's hair was still messy, sticking up in a couple of places as if he had just rolled out of bed. His shirt was in a similar situation, rumpled and wrinkly, a bit of his stomach poking out at the bottom. Shifting his eyes upwards, Evan could see that he had some sort of… glow about him, as if he were radiating happiness. His face held a calm, gleeful look, a small smile still present on his face.

Evan thought back to a few minutes earlier, recalling how his hands scribbling softly, yet quickly over Jared's stomach. Jared was erupting his laughter, his body shaking with ticklish energy, his head shaking back and forth as if that would get rid of the electric feeling. The happiness that Evan witnessed then, it made him wonder. Was tickling really that enjoyable?

Sure, he had been tickled in the past by his Mom, Jared, or Connor, but it was always just quick attacks to get him to smile. Or, if it were longer, it was never anything special. He couldn’t recall ever radiating that same joyful energy that Jared had earlier. Sure, he couldn’t recall hating being tickled, it was kind of fun. But still, there had to be something more to it, something that would make it special. What was it?  
“Yo, Evan? You inside there or what?”

Evan flinched back, being startled by a hand waving in front of his face. Jared was on his hands and knees in front of him, an amused, yet worried look on his face.  
“There you are, jeez. What’s up with you? You were just, staring at me.”  
Evan felt his face flush as his heartbeat began to pick up. Crap, he had probably looked like such a creep…

“Ah, I’m sor- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare I just, just was. Uh… Thinking? And I lost, I got lost in my head, ahaha…”  
Evan let out a nervous chuckle as Jared leaned back and gave a quizzical look to Connor before turning back to Evan as if to ask, “What should I do?”.  
“It’s fine, Ev. I’m not mad or anything. You want to… I don’t know, talk about it or something?”

Glancing between Connor and Jared, he saw Connor roll his eyes at Jared's attempt at comfort. Connor moved to a sitting position, his back against the wall as he, and then Jared, turned back to him, prompting him to speak.

“Ah, well, I just. I was thinking about like. How, happy you look, Jared? That... Sounded really creepy, I’m sorry I just mean, you look happy when you’re being tickled and, I was just wondering why? That, that doesn’t... Sound any better. What I mean, meant is, just, uh… I know you like it, but I just was thinking like, is there something more? And then I was thinking I haven’t been tickled much recently and I was wondering what it felt like, and, uh, I was wondering if I would be as happy as you are? Or… I don’t know I’m just. Going to shut up now.”

Jared blinked a couple times, his brain trying to process what the hell he had just heard. Meanwhile, Connor acted fast, knowing that if Evan was to be met with silence, he would spiral into a panic.  
“So, what I’m getting is you want to be tickled? That true?”

Evan felt his face flush even more, and he began to fidget, rubbing his hands together and against his shirt, playing with the loose strings he found. Why did he start to feel more embarrassed? He knew that both Connor and Jared were alright with tickling, so there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about with telling them. But still, he felt his heart pound just a little harder as he nodded.  
“Yea- yes. I… I want to try it. If that, is that okay?”

Jared finally snapped out of it and nodded eagerly, Connor motioning towards the bed as he spoke.  
“It’s fine, yeah. Come up here.”  
Standing, Evan quickly moved over and sat down on the bed. Jared, however, remained standing, placing his hands on hips as he spoke.

“Hey, do you know what would be fun? If we pinned you down. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but… From what I can remember you’re super squirmy.”

“I, I wasn’t! But uh, I guess it’s fine…”

“Cool! Lay down, then.”

 

Evan did as he told, Connor stood up to provide him room to get comfortable. Once he was good, Jared grabbed his hands, and slowly moved them above his head. Once that was done, he sat down as gently as he could on his arms, effectively pinning him down. Meanwhile, Connor sat himself down above his knees, facing towards Evan’s face, pinning down his legs.

“Is this okay, or do you need us to move?” Connor spoke up, resting his hands down on his thighs.  
Evan felt a small smile growing on his face, him being vulnerable seemingly boosting his sensitivity. He tested out moving his arms and legs, he found he had a little wiggle room, but other than that he was trapped. He also didn’t find any discomfort when he moved, so he shook his head.

“No, this is fine. I don’t feel, uh, it doesn’t hurt, I mean.”

“You ready to go then? Remember the safe word?” Jared questions, his hands now resting on his wrists, already in a claw formation.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. You can, uh, you can start.”  
With a smirk, Jared began to move his fingers, gently tracing down his arms slowly.

It didn’t really tickle, per say, it more so caused this weird itching sensation, but the action managed to get giggles lodged into Evan’s throat. Perhaps it was the anticipation that was building with each passing second, or maybe it was knowing that at any moment Connor could join in, or again, maybe it was just because of how vulnerable he was. Either way, Evan found himself not despising the feeling, a grin breaking on his face as Jared continued downwards.

Jared paused on Evan’s inner elbow, scratching the area gently before switching it up. He began to poke down Evan’s arm, noticing that the closer he got to Evan’s underarm, the stronger he would wiggle. When he was just about to reach the outer area of Evan’s underarm, he went back up to his inner elbow and began the process over again, this time spidering his way down. Slowly, and tortuously, he wiggled and moved. Evan felt the itchy feeling changing once again, slowly yet surely into a tickly feeling. Once Jared reached the outer area, he immediately stopped tickling, leaving his fingers just inches away from Evan’s underarm.  
Evan huffed in annoyance and attempted to glare at Jared, hopelessly failing.

“Jared, seriously just… Just do iHIHIHIT.” Jared poked quickly and suddenly into Evan’s underarm, causing him to squeak loudly. Evan watched as Jared’s face changed from surprise, to curiosity, then to mischief. Jared giggled, an evil look in his eyes as he slowly reached down and poked Evan again. And again. And again, Evan squawking each and every time.

Evan shook his head from side to side and pulled at his left arm, trying to get it free, to get rid of the feelings, something, but nothing happened. He was stuck, left to Jared’s devices. As he struggled and squirmed, he began to foolishly think that this was it. This was the peak, everything after this would be a breeze. A part of him knew that it was just wishful thinking, but the other part couldn’t imagine anything worse than this.

That was until Jared got bored of simple pokes. He stopped, resting just his fingertips on Evan’s underarm, and paused for a few torturous seconds. He let the tension build, and when the time was right, he struck. He began slow, wiggling his fingers from the outer area of Evan's armpit to the center, pausing there before continuing again. It felt as if he was sparking each nerve ending in Evan’s underarm, sending ticklish sensations shooting into his mind, causing him to scream out in ticklish agony.

“AAAAHAHAH, WAHAHAHAHAHAIHIHIIHIH, JARAHAHAHAHA!”

After only a few seconds, Jared stopped tickling, too busy laughing himself to continue. Connor let out a few laughs as well as Evan caught his breath.  
“Jesus! And I thought I was ticklish! Who knew you could scream that loud, Ev?” He gave his under arms another quick tickle as if to prove his point, causing yet another scream to escape Evan’s lips.

“I feel like I’m riding a wild horse down here, you weren’t wrong about the squirming,” Connor spoke up, giving Evan’s thighs a quick squeeze as Evan giggled out an apology.

“Told ya so! Anyway, you doing okay, Ev? Want me to switch it up?”

“Ah, yeah, that would. Be for the best.”

“Gotcha,” Jared said, though before he switched to a different spot, he quickly dug his fingers back in Evan’s underarms, only for a few seconds, before pulling back out.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself, it’s cute.”

Evan, who still was giggling away to himself, felt his face go flush, the heat spreading all the way to his ears. Jared gave him a small smile before reaching down to his ribs. He placed his fingers on the top set of ribs before gently scratching the area. Evan jumped and began giggling, finding that being gently tickled like this, it was actually kind of… Fun.

 

As Jared began to move down to the next set of ribs, he looked up to Connor. The other boy was simply sitting there, enjoying the scene before him. That is until Jared spoke up.  
“You just going to sit there all day, Conman? C’mon, join in on the fun!”

Connor stuck his tongue out at Jared, not gracing him with a response. Without any hesitation, he reached forward to scribble against Evan’s belly, his fingers moving quickly all over his shirt. Within seconds, he had managed to find the places that seemed to make Evan’s stomach twitch the most and tickled there. Now with four hands roaming around, one pair tickling in a way that left him giddy and jumpy, the other pair tickling in a way that slowly turned him to jelly, he began to laugh again. Not the full on screaming laughs like before, but loud belly laughs that shook his whole frame.

Evan struggled to move his arms, trying to bounce his legs, to do anything to shift and move away from the tickling sensations. His mind and thoughts became fuzzy, the only thing that he could think to do was to laugh and to move. All that came out of his mouth was laughter, mixed in with the occasional “No!”, or “Don’t!”

Suddenly, while Jared was tickling just at the bottom of his ribs, Connor moved his hands over to his sides, beginning at the side of his ribs, and moving down. As he did so, Evan began to laugh in a way that could be described as mouse-like. Each time Connor moved his fingers, he would squeak and laugh, high pitched and happy. Evan moved his torso as well as he could from side to side, yet he found no relief from the tickling.

“Ohoho, you found a good spot, Murphy!”  
Jared, who seemed to get bored of Evan’s ribs, reached over and began to poke his sides. He moved his hands quickly, jumping around Connor’s hands, who continued to scribble up and down Evans sides. The combined tickling and poking leaving him a twitchy, squeaky mess.

“WahaIHIHahIHit! NohhooHIHI, dohoIHIhoHIHInt! StohohoIHIHohoIHIhop!”

“Don’t stop? Okay!” Jared responded mischief clear in his voice. He switched up his tactics yet again, moving his hands all around Evan’s body. He began poking under Evan’s arms, then his stomach, back to his underarms, then to his sides, his ribs, then sides, always moving, switching faster than Evan could handle. This left him constantly switching between belly laughs and screaming laughter, his body writhing on the bed while his face grew redder and redder.

Connor, seeing how badly Evan was handling the quick tickling, decided to join in by scribbling his fingers all over Evan’s sides, ribs, stomach, hips, and thighs. This seemed to make everything worse. His brain just couldn’t keep up, and since it didn’t know how to handle the situation, it blanked. All Evan knew to do was to laugh, laugh, laugh. No more words or pleas left his mouth, just laughter and screams.

After keeping this up for a little while, Connor noticed that Evan wasn’t squirming as hard as before. Looking up from his wiggling hands, he saw that his boyfriend had turned into a tomato, his eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open, laughter pouring out. Connor stopped and then spoke up, “We should probably give him a break, Jared. He looks like he’s dying.”

Glancing down, Jared nodded in agreement and pulled away. Both remained sitting on Evan, keeping him pinned as he gasped for air, residual laughter leaving his mouth.  
“Ohoho my Gohohohod… You twohoho are ahahawful…”

“Aw, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jared said with a pout, causing Evan’s giggles to rise.

“Nohoho, I guess nohot. I just, it wahas a lohohot.”  
Jared hummed in agreement before Connor spoke up.  
“You want us to let you go now? Or do you want to keep going?”

Evan took a deep breath and thought it over. While he was reaching his limit, he felt like he could keep going. Besides, he was curious whether or not he was ticklish down his legs. For the first time ever, he let his curiosity drive him, softly saying, “I think… I think I can keep going. I, I trust you guys. Just, don’t… Go too hard again. “

“Alright, we’ll go easy on you, babe,” Jared said, ruffling his hair. After that, he reached his hands down and poked his neck, getting a small squeak and a little flinch. Evan scrunched up, covering the poked side of his neck, leaving himself open on the other side. The ever observant Jared noticed this and proceeded to poke the exposed side of his neck and kept repeating this, causing a small constant stream of giggles to flow from Evan’s mouth.

 

Connor smiled as he watched the two of them before deciding, this time for himself, that he wanted to join in. Carefully, he turned himself around, facing Evan’s knees. He began to spider his fingers over the top of them, feeling Evan’s leg twitch under him, his giggling growing, though not getting too loud. Connor kept this up for a little bit, switching between slowly running his fingertips over Evan’s knees, to quick scribbles that made his legs jerk even more. Satisfied with his work, Connor reached behind Evan’s knees, getting a slightly stronger reaction. Connor didn’t stay in this spot too long, only giving a few squeezes to the back of Evan’s knees before he moved on. At this point, Evan had his eyes squeezed shut, his giggling turning into soft laughter as Jared moved to scribble under his chin. Evan felt a warm, tingly feeling rushing through his body. It almost felt as if he was under a fuzzy blanket, and he found himself enjoying the sensation.

Meanwhile, Connor continued on his journey downwards. He moved his finger quickly down Evan’s calves, finding that it didn’t really produce any response.  
That was, however, until he reached the top of his feet.

As Connor’s hands barely glided over the top of Evan’s feet, he suddenly squealed and jumped, his feet wiggling in response.

Connor stopped and tilted his head, smirking as he ran his fingers over the top of Evan’s feet once again. Noticing that Evan’s laughter was growing, and remembering that Evan didn’t want to be too overwhelmed, Jared decided to remove his hands from Evan’s neck like the good boyfriend he was.

He didn’t just sit there though. Oh no, instead he wiggled his fingers above Evan and teased him, pretending to strike under his arms or his ribs, but instead stilling inches away from his skin. Each time, Evan would squeak and jump, which made Jared’s heart flutter with joy. It was cute watching his boyfriend squirm and laugh, his face the picture of joy. It was especially cute watching him jump and giggle because of what he was doing.

It was almost as good as being tickled himself.

 

Meanwhile, Connor decided he was done tickling the top of Evan’s feet, Connor wiggled his fingers slowly over to the sides of Evan’s feet and then onto his soles, causing another squeal, followed by loud belly laughter. His feet wiggled and shook, trying to shake the tingly feeling that was invading his mind. As Jared pretended to strike Evan for the fifth time, Evan had decided he was done flinching, and shut his eyes, trying to block out Jared and his stupid teasing. But that didn’t stop Jared, oh no. He simply wiggled his fingers just low enough for Evan to barely feel his fingers against the skin of his neck, and then randomly he would add more pressure, wiggling his fingers widely. Then, he would move down to his stomach and do the same thing. Evan threw his head back and laughed as weakly squirmed. It felt as if his muscles were on fire, his face flush and red. As Jared scribbled his fingertips against his sides, Connor tickling up near his toes, Evan felt his brain short circuit, and before he knew it he was laughing out, “AHAHACOHOHORN!”

Immediately, Jared and Connor pulled back and got up and off the bed. As Connor left the room to grab some water from the kitchen, Jared sat down next to Evan’s torso, watching as his boyfriend's chest rose an fell quickly.  
“You alright, Ev?”

“Hehe… Yeahah, I’m. I’ll be okahahy, I’m just. Tired.”

“Yeah, I get that. It takes a lot out of you. You did good though. Lasted longer than I thought you would, anyways.” Jared teased, with a shrug, earning him a weak smack to his arm.

Connor returned, pulling Evan into a sitting position and moving behind him before handing the glass over to Evan. With a quiet thanks, he took a couple sips of it before quietly speaking up.

“I definitely… Like the, uh… Softer, I guess? Yeah, the softer tickling.”

Jared gave him a small smile, nodding his head as he took the empty glass and placed it on the side table. Looking back over, he saw Evan yawn, snuggling closer to Connor. The two of them shifted around until Connor had his arms wrapped around Evan, spooning him and hugging him close to his chest.

Jared felt his heart swell at the scene, before feeling a strong need to join them. So, with all the grace he could muster, he flopped down onto the bed, laying in front of Evan, half hanging off the bed, clinging onto him for dear life.

Evan pressed his head against Jared’s chest, feeling that warm, tingling feeling running through his body once again. He was happy that he had taken that step and followed his curiosity, he felt closer to his two boyfriends, in a strange way. The vulnerability, opening up to the two of them, trusting them, it was hard to do. It was hard to give your body up to someone else, but he found that it was worth it in the end. It made him feel… loved. He could now see why Jared liked it so much, and while he didn’t love every second of it, it was, overall, a good experience. One that brought him closer to his partners.

With a sigh, Evan moved even closer to his two lovers, mumbling a quiet “I love you”. Before he drifted off to sleep, he made a silent promise to himself to try this again. It was a good change of pace, following his curiosity instead of listening to his anxiety. And, as long as Connor and Jared were there, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
